


Not Quite Twilight

by vange



Category: The Unwritten
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie does not make a very good sexy vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> From Porn Battle XII, prompt: trios

“Vampire, huh?”

“Yes Tom, we’ve been over this,” Lizzie sighed.

“Look, I’m really sorry about this but there’s no butcher in this town and Lizzie fed me last week,” Richie said.

“Yeah, just um,” Tom said. “I kind of have this thing about blood.”

“Since when?” Lizzie asked. “You’ve never seemed faint around it before.”

“Okay, it’s not blood in general so much as my blood.”

“Tom please,” Richie begged. He leaned in close and Tom could see the blue veins showing through his deathly pale skin. It made no sense, he had heard Richie’s heart beating himself. Not to mention that vampires didn’t even exist. The fact he got cold and sick without drinking fresh blood was completely insane. “Just a quick bite, you won’t even see it.”

“Jesus, fine,” Tom said.

“You’re the best,” Richie said, scrambling up on the bed beside Tom and pulling at his shirt.

“Whoa, what?” Tom asked, knocking Richie’s arms away.

“I’m sort of clumsy, sometimes,” Richie admitted. “I don’t want to ruin your clothes.”

“Oh, for fuck’s...”

“Tom!” Lizzie scolded. “Grow up.”

“Fine,” Tom muttered. He pulled his shirt off and reclined his head against the pillow, showing his throat. He felt deeply ridiculous.

“I’ll be fast,” Richie promised. He sounded breathless.

Tom closed his eyes and was trying to relax when Richie bit him with blunt human teeth.

“Ow!” Tom said. Lizzie smacked him on his other shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry,” Richie said. “The fangs won’t come out.”

“Wait, seriously? You can’t get it up?” Tom said.

Lizzie smacked him again before turning to soothe Richie. “Just relax, just do it like you did with me.”

Richie took a deep breath and went for Tom’s neck again, chewing on it like a determined cow.

“All you’re doing is giving me a hickey,” Tom said, pushing him away. “How do you and Lizzie usually do this?”

“Um well, usually...” Richie trailed off. He looked like he would have been blushing if he had blood to do it with. Lizzie rolled her eyes and pulled off her glasses to set aside. Leaning over Tom, she took Richie’s head in her hands and kissed him gently.

“Oh,” said Tom. “ _Oh_.”

“Only me, Richie,” Lizzie whispered and Richie shivered.

He watched them place soft kisses on each other’s lips over and over, a little longer each time until Lizzie was half up on the bed, and Tom felt crushed between them. Crushed and a little turned on. He cleared he throat, breaking the trance.

“Fuck,” Richie snapped when he pulled back, fangs cutting his own lip. “Well, there we go.”

“Were you two planning on telling me this some time?” Tom asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“It’s not like you think, Tom,” Lizzie began, but Richie interrupted her by going for Tom’s throat.

“Hang on a minute, I’m mad at you,” Tom said.

“Shut up, I can’t keep them out that long,” Richie said.

“So you can’t get it up _and_ suffer from premature ejaculation? What a catch you’ve found, Lizzie.”

“You can be so,” Lizzie let out a noise of frustration. “Shut him up, Richie.”

Together they held Tom down long enough for Richie could sink his teeth into Tom’s neck. Tom’s struggles died quickly, instead he felt like he was drifting, his body too warm and his hearing muffled. It wasn’t like having blood taken as well.

Tom was vaguely away of Richie moaning against his neck, sucking harder on the bite and rubbing against his thigh. Lizzie’s familiar hand was unzipping his jeans and everything seemed like a wonderful idea. Especially a threesome. Lizzie got his cock out and slid down the bed to take it in her mouth and Tom’s body didn’t know where to send his blood and god it was so good---

“Tom?” a voice called. Tom struggled to open his eyes. Lizzie and Richie leaned over him, the first looking annoyed and the latter sheepish.

“Tom, wake up,” Lizzie said. “Here, drink some water.”

“Ugh, what happened?” Tom asked, choking on the water Lizzie offered and sputtering it all over his bare chest.

“You um, kind of passed out,” Richie told him.

It was by far the worst threesome Tom had ever been in.


End file.
